Kipper Hood part 4 - Lightning/Horace's Birthday Present
SpongeBob SquarePants: (chuckling) Well, even though Baron Greenback offered a huge reward for the capture of Kipper Hood, that elusive rogue kept right on robbin' the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing he did 'cause what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starvin' to death. Uh-oh. Here comes old Bad News himself, Lightning. *Lightning: (singing) Every town has its taxes too and the taxes is due. Do do-do do do. (speaking) Well, lookie there. (chuckles) Danger Mouse, the old do-gooder. He's out doin' good again. *Uncle Grizzly: Well, good mornin', Danger Mouse. *Danger Mouse: Shh, Danger Mouse. Shh! For you, Uncle Grizzly, from Kipper Hood. (chuckling) *Uncle Grizzly: Oh, God bless Kipper Hood. *Lightning: (singing) Do do do do-do Do dee do do-do *Danger Mouse: (Danger Mouse whispers) It's Lightning! Hurry, hide it! Quick! *(Coins jingle) *Lightning: Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector. *Uncle Grizzly: Oh, take it easy on me, Lightning. (stuttering) What, with this busted leg and all, you know, I'm way behind in me work, Lightning. *Lightning: I know, Uncle Grizzly, but you're way behind with your taxes too. *Danger Mouse: Oh, have a heart, Lightning. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Uncle Grizzly. You'd better sit down and rest. *(coins jangling) *Uncle Grizzly: Oh, thank you. Yes. *Lightning: Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsadaisy. Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. (Uncle Grizzly wails) It smarts, don't it, Uncle Grizzly? But Greenback says that taxes should hurt. *Danger Mouse: Now see here, you... You evil, flint-hearted leech! *Lightning: Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know. (chuckles) *(Lightning sings): Do do do-do do, They call me a slob but I do my job, Do do do-do do. *Children: Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear Zephyr. *Lightning: (warbling) Happy birthday To you. (Now speaking) Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it? *Horace: Well, Mr. Amos, sir, it's my birthday present, sir. *Lightning: It sure is. Why don't you open it? *Horace: Oh, boy! One whole farthing! *Nanny: Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him. *Lightning: Now that's mighty thoughty of you, widder mouse. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, Horace. Baron Greenback wishes you a happy birthday too. *Barney: (hoarsely) Alms, alms, alms for the poor. *Lightning: Hmm. Well. (chuckles) *(Nanny gasps) *Lightning: Well, so far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep savin'! *Nanny: What a dirty trick. You poor old man. (chuckles) Do come in. Come in and rest yourself. *Barney: Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty? *Horace: (sniffling) Yes, sir. And that mean old Lightning took my birthday present. *Barney: Did he now? But be a stouthearted little lad and don't let it get ya down. *Horace: Gee whiz! It's Kipper Hood! *Kipper: Happy birthday, son! *Muffy Crosswire: Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters. *Kipper: Tell me, young man, how old are you today? *Horace: Gosh, I'm seven years old, goin' on eight. *Kipper: Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you. *Horace: For me? Gee, thanks, Mr. Kipper Hood, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh? *Nermal: Not much like Mr. Kipper Hood. *Kipper: She's right. There is something missing. (gasps) Of course! There you go. *Horace: Boy, oh, boy. Now, how do I look? *Muffy Crosswire: (giggling) The hat's too big. *Nanny: Shh! Mind your manners. *Nermal: Yes, mind your mattles. *Kipper: (chuckling) Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man. *Horace: Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out. *Nermal: Good-bye, Mr. Kipper Hood! Come again on my birthday! *Nanny: chuckles Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you? *Kipper: I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see. *Nanny: Oh, Kipper. You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you. Category:Louis Walkden's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts